Finding My Way
by steph A15
Summary: Rosalie is 17 years old when she loses her twin sister Elizabeth in a car accident.How will she deal with her sisters death especialy after her sister gets cremated without her knowing.Why is that? Now she will never see her sister again or will she?
1. ROSALIE

**THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER IN THIS STORY I HOPE YOU LIKE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS ARE A LITTLE SHORT BUT THEY WILL GET BIGGER.**

* * *

><p><strong>ROSALIE'S POV<strong>

I wake up in a hospital bed. Why am I here? What happened? Where is Elizabeth?

"Mary where is Elizabeth?" I asked Mary my foster mom.

"Rosalie honey how do you feel?" she said avoiding my question. This cant be good.

"Where is she?" I said raising my voice

"Rosalie honey please calm down." she said getting up from the chair she was in.

"Mary don't tell me to calm down now where is my sister!" I screamed and as I did this my head started to throb.

"She's not here with us any more." she said quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"You both were in a car accident do you remember?" she said.

What was she talking about the last thing me and Elizabeth had did was go to the mall and on our way back…

"Yes" was all I was able to say

"Well honey you were on the passenger side and when the car slipped on the ice it flipped over and crashed into a tree. You only hit your head and got a miner concussion. Elizabeth on the other hand hit her head really hard on the steering wheel and then got slammed into the tree her whole left side was broken. She died instantly, I am so sorry Rosalie." as she was telling me this I was dieing inside.

"Mary please, please tell me you're making a bad joke. Please Mary this cant be true." I begged her but her expression just got more down than it already was.

"I'm sorry Rosalie but I can't, you don't know how much I wish I could tell you that this was one of my many bad jokes but I'm afraid this time I'm not joking" she said while whipping my tears away. I hadn't even noticed I had started crying."Mary what am I going to do now Elizabeth was my best friend, my sister, my twin." I said while crying into her shoulder.

Mary wasn't my real mother and I knew that, but with my sister gone what more did I have left. When our mother left my dad he became an alcoholic. He would hit Elizabeth and I ever chance he got, eventually child services found out because of our neighbors and they took us away from him and we were put into foster care. We were only 8 and we got put into the care of Mary and her husband Michael. They were the nicest people we loved them and respected them like if they were our real parents but we never called them mom and dad, I don't know why.

And now they were all I had I have no idea how I'm going to make it without Elizabeth we were almost at the end of our foster care program. In just 3 short weeks we were going to be 18. We were so excited, Michael and Mary were sad to see us leave but they still were super supportive and helped us find an apartment. But what will I do without Elizabeth? All of the plans we had were for the two of us not just for me. What am I going to do?

That's the last thing I thought before crying myself to sleep in Mary's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT.<strong>

**PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKED AND DIDN'T LIKE.**

**-STEPH A15**


	2. ELIZABETH

**I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO Chubsei-Joergie, BECAUSE THEY SAVED THIS STORY FROM BEING DELETED. I HAD TOTALLY GIVEN UP ON ANYONE REVIEWING IT AND I WAS ABOUT TO DELETE IT WHEN I SAW THAT IT HAD A REVIEW. SO THANKS AGAIN AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE CHAPTER.**

* * *

><p><strong>ELIZABETH'S POV<strong>

I was having the best day ever. My twin sister Rosalie and I had gone shopping for our 18th Birth Day Party. There was this really cute guy named Vince that I liked and he was coming to my party so I had to look perfect. I ended up buying this beautiful floor length aqua colored dress and for some reason Rosalie made me get a really pretty read dress that 4 inches above my knee. I was confused as to why I needed two dresses but I didn't care, I loved them both! I looked HOTTTT.

Now Rosalie and I are going home to Michael and Mary, they were our foster parents. You see our mom died when we were small and our dad's way of dealing with it was by. Drinking and hitting us. So eventually child services found out and put us in foster care.

"Rosalie do you think Vince likes me?" I asked while driving home.

"Of course he likes you, everyone can tell that he does so don't worry any day now he's going to ask you out." Rosalie said

"Ok, I trust you Rosalie. Do you think he'll like my dress?" I asked again but before she could even answer my phone beeped. That means I got a new text.

"I wonder who that could be." Rosalie said trying to act all innocent; she knew some thing she wasn't sharing. Before I could ask what was going on I saw who the message was from. It was from Vince!

"Just read it!" Rosalie said because I was just staring at the phone.

"Ok. It says "Elizabeth will you do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner tomorrow night" OMG!" I can't believe this just happened. I started to day dream.

A really loud honking noise woke me up of my day dreaming. "OMG!" I screamed a truck was coming straight at me so I dodged it and before I knew it the car had slipped on some ice and it started to flip over. Rosalie was screaming her head off.

That is the last thing I saw and heard before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>OK SO THERE YOU HAVE IT MY SECOND CHAPTER. SORRY THAT IT WAS SO SHORT BUT IF I CONTINUED IT WOULD PROBABLY RUIN THE REST OF THE STORY. <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW. **

**I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS ON HOW TO IMPROVE MY STORY OR JUST SOMETHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE ME TALK ABOUT LET ME KNOW AND I'LL TRY TO ADD IT TO MY STORY.**

***~STEPH A15~***


	3. DUSTIN

**IN THIS CHAPTER I WILL ADD A NEW CHARACTER NAMED DUSTIN, IN HONOR OF MY VERY FIRST REVIEWER CHUBSIE-JOERGIE. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**DUSTIN'S POV**

I was on my hunting trip when I smelled it. It was the smell of blood, this blood smelled different it was more appealing almost as if it was calling me. I had never smelled anything like it. So I went to investigate.

What I found was a 2 very beautiful identical girls inside of a flipped over car. They were both bleeding but one was bleeding more than the other. I immediately called Carlisle my creator. Yes I said creator, you see I am a vampire and Carlisle had turned me after I was shoot by one of my mom's psycho boyfriends. Carlisle was a vegetarian which meant that he drank animal blood not human blood; he was also a doctor so I knew that he would be able to help me.

20 minutes later he was here

"Dustin what happened here?" Carlisle asked

"I don't know Carlisle when I got here it was already like this, I didn't know what to do so I called you." I said.

"Well that's good that you called me. This one here he pointed to the girl that was bleeding the least only seems to have a concussion but this one wont survive her heart is too weak and will probably give out in the next couple of minutes." he said but as he said that one of the girls will die I felt like I would die if they died, I have no idea why.

"Carlisle we have to save her, she can't die I wont allow it." I told him

"Well the only way that she will survive is if we turn her." Carlisle replied

"Yes. Please Carlisle turn her I promise to help teach her the rules and get her used to this life our vegetarian life." I begged him with all that I had and I have no idea why I don't know her she should not mean anything to me but she does.

"Ok. Dustin do you know what you're getting yourself into?" he asked me.

"Yes I do now please Carlisle save her." I replied.

"Well I called the hospital and they are supposed to be here any minute. I guess ill call them and tell them she was dead and I took her to get cremated because there was too much damage." he said and I smiled and nodded knowing that this girl will live. I still don't understand why I'm so happy she's going to survive.

"Ok I called the hospital and told them and we can leave now." he said all I did was nod.

"So are we going to your house or mine?" I asked. "Mine" he simply said. With that we both left running at full speed with the girl in Carlisle's arms.

When we got to the house everyone was there Edward his mate Bella and their beautiful daughter Renesmee, Esme our vampire adoptive mother, Jasper and his mate Alice and there was also Emmet who was single like me. Boohoo us, oh well I'll happen soon enough.

"Carlisle what happened? Who is this?" Esme asked in a concerned motherly voice.

"We don't know her name. Dustin here found her and her twin sister after a terrible car accident and called me for help the other girl will survive but this one wont unless we turn her and Dustin has chosen to turn her." Carlisle explained to her and everyone else.

"well Carlisle what are you waiting for I cant wait to have a new awesome sister Bella and Alice are getting boring." leave it to Emmett to find humor into all of this.

"hey, we are not boring!" Bella and Alice yelled at the same time like the sterio tye twins, and yes they are twins, but that's a story for a different time.

"can you all stop fighting and Carlisle please." I said

"oh, yes sorry Dustin" he said and ran upstairs to his medical like room on the 3rd floor.

We all followed after hi and watched as he bit into her neck , wrists and ankles. It was so painful to just watch. When the screaming started it was just too much I had to walk out.

"dude what wrong with you I'm getting just as much pain feelings from you as I am from the girl up stairs." Jasper said. I didn't even notice him follow me, weird.

"sorry jasper I have no idea what's wrong with me." I said to him after that we were just silent and waited till she woke up.

" you guys she will be awake in ten seconds, come up here." Alice called from upstairs.

As soon as I heard that I ran up those stairs like my life depended on it. When I got there all the guys where lined up in front of their mates well except Emmett waiting for her to wake up and after two more seconds she did.

**WELL THATS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER.I HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**

**PLZ REVIEW!**

***~STEPH A15~***


	4. WAKING UP AND EDWARDWHAT!

**HEY YOU GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOU THAT REVIEWED MY LAST CHAPTER.**

**SORRY IF SOME OF YOU WERE CONFUSED BY MY LAST CHAPTER, THE GIRL THAT CARLISLE TURNED INTO A VAMPIRE WAS ELIZABETH NOT ROSALIE,ROSALIE IS AT THE HOSPITAL. I DINT SAY IT IN CHAPTER 3 BECAUSE IT WAS IN DUSSTIN'S POV AND HE DOESN'T KNOW THE NAME OF EIGHTER ONE OF THE GIRLS.**

**WELL ENOUGH OF ALL THIS CHITCHAT HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**ELIZABETH'S POV**

Pain that all that I felt it was a burning sensation like nothing else in the world. It was so dark all you could hear was a scream over and over again. It was like that for god knows how long then the pain started to fade and I started to hear murmurs all around I couldn't make out the words. The pain had completely faded from every where but it was like it all gathered up in my heart and was ripping it out.

"You guys she'll wake up in 10 seconds" I heard someone say

Then I'm guessing my heart was ripped out because my heart beat was gone. That's when I opened my eyes.

"How are you feeling?" a guy with bleach blond hair asked me when I looked up. I don't know what took over me, whit out notice I was off the bed I was in and up against the wall corner in a hunting crouch.

"Don't worry dear we wont hurt you." says a woman with caramel looking hair.

"I don't know you. Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here? Where is my sister?" I asked so fast that I should have been out of breath but I wasn't.

"I know you don't know us but I would really like it if we got to know each other my name is Carlisle and this is my family. You are in forks Washington my son Dustin found you and your sister after you had a car accident. Your sister is in a hospital in Seattle I believe." he said

"Why am I hear and not in Seattle with my sister?" I asked

"You are here because we had to turn you into a vampire like us so that you wouldn't die" he said in the calmest voice like everything he just said was normal.

"A vampire? What how can that be possible? I want to see my sister." I said freaking out.

"Yes a vampire honey, I know it's hard to believe but it's true and I'm really sorry but you can't see your sister." the women with caramel hair said

"Why can't I see her if she's hurt I should be there." I said irritated

"You will kill her. Your vampire instincts will take over with the smell of her blood and there will be nothing you can do to stop It." the other male blond said.

"What?" I said shocked at what he just said.

"he is telling you the truth you cant get close to any human right now because you will kill them without thinking twice about it its wont be your fault but that's just who you will be until you learn to control your thirst." Carlisle said.

"So I really am a vampire?" I said in almost a whisper.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you die. I don't know why but I just couldn't." a man with brown hair said with sad pleading eyes that touched my heart. I don't know why but I felt like I needed to comfort him, and before I knew it I was in front of him.

"Its okay thank you for not letting me dies. Yeah it will take some time to get used to it but please don't be sad." I said to him and he smiled and looked up at me. He was to most beautiful person I had ever seen. He had the most perfect face with beautiful eyes and pink beautifully shaped lips and gorgeous looking brown straight long but not to long hair. He was perfect.

"Thank you for not hating me. My name is Dustin nice to meet you." he said and extended out his hand for me to take.

"Your welcome and my name is Elizabeth." I said to him and then turned to everyone else they were staring at me like I was an alien but I ignored it and said "like I said to Dustin my name is Elizabeth Hale and thank you all of you for saving my life I will forever be great full."

"Your welcome. So I guess it's time for introductions. This is my wife Esme and these are our adoptive children you already met Dustin this is Emmet, Alice and her mate Jasper, Bella and her mate" Carlisle introduced his family while pointing them out and when he pointed the last one I said "Edward?" everyone stared at me like I was an alien again but then he spoke up "how do you know my name"

"My grand mother Rosalie the first always used to talk about her twin sister and how her family died of the Spanish influenza. She would show my sister and I pictures of them and you look just like her sisters Elizabeth the first's son Edward. I'm sorry it's probably not even related forget it." I said

"Are you the daughter of James and Victoria?" was all he said

"Yes. Why?" I said

"Because Victoria was Rosalie's daughter and Rosalie was my aunt." he said

"OMG." I said and without thinking I ran up to him and hugged him and I guess I took hi by surprise because he stiffened but then hugged me back. "So are you like my grandfather slash uncle?" I asked

"Yeah I guess I am." he said still hugging me.

"Edward?" the girl named Bella asked giving me a weird look

"Yes, love." Edward responded

"Can you please let go of her and explain to us what just happened because I'm lost." she said and i wished i could know what she was really thinking that's when i herd _she better let him go before I rip her arms off._

"What was that?" Edward and I said at the same time.

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT !**

**I BET YOU DIDN'T EXPECT ROSALIE AND ELIZABETH TO BE RELATED TO AND WHAT DO YOU THINK ELIZABETH'S POWER WILL BE.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL POST AS SOON AS POSIBLE.**

***~STEPH A15~***


	5. POWERS AND EXPLANATIONS

**HEY I KNOW SOME OF YOU ARE CONFUSED BUT LET ME EXPLAINE:)**

**IT'S ALL IN THIS NEXT CHAPTER.**

**EDWARD'S POV**

"Bella what did you just say?" I asked shocked at what I had just herd.

"I said can you please let go of her and explain to us what just happened because I'm lost." "Didn't you hear me?" she said

"I did hear you but I also herd something else did you take your shield off?" I said

"What are you talking about Edward I haven't token my shield off in days." Bella replied."Wait Elizabeth did you here that" I asked

"Yes I did what was that Edward?" she asked me with a kind of curious/scared expression on her face.

"Elizabeth I think we just found out what your power is." I said with a smile on my face.

"What? Powers like a magician?" she said

"Yeah but no it's more like an extra sense some lucky vampires get." I explained

"Cool I have a super power" she said all happy and excited.

"Yeah the weird thing is that Bella is a shield and no one can get in her head and you some how can." I said

"What are you talking about Edward?" Carlisle asked

"Elizabeth can hear Bella's thoughts." I said

"What!" Bella said more like screamed

"Yeah she herd what you thought and so did I." I said to her with a smug smile on my face and she got really mad "what no that's not fair your not suppose to be able to know what I'm thinking" she whined.

"I know love but I like to know what you're thinking. Which brings me back to the questions regarding Elizabeth?" I said to her

"Oh yes we can discus her powers later but now do explain this situation to us son." Carlisle said.

"Well as you all know my mothers name was Elizabeth but some of you may no know is that my mother had a twin sister named Rosalie? Rosalie didn't die from the Spanish influenza like my parents did she got married with a man named Royce and had my little girl named Victoria. Victoria married a man named James and had twin girls, she named them Rosalie and Elizabeth to honor her grandmother and her dead sister. Victoria was my cousin so I would be Elizabeth's and Rosalie's uncle/cousin." as I explained Elizabeth had come to my side and was now hugging me with a big smile.

"What's that for?" I said to her while the rest of my family just stared.

"It's just good to know I'm not alone. I may not be able to be with my sister right now but at least I have you." she said her voice breaking a couple times.

"You will always have me Elizabeth both you and your sister will. I may not have been there in the begging but I'm here now and I will never leave you." I said to her while hugging her closer to me.

"Thank you uncle Edward." she said to me.

"Any time and by the way what did happen to our family?" I asked

**ELIZABETH'S POV**

"Well you know all the bases but what you don't know is that my mom left my dad. She liked to party and have fun not be a stay at home mom and cook and clean. We were 6 just days away from being 7 when she left. When she left my dad got depressed for a while but then he started going out and drinking with his friends. We would just stay up in our rooms but one night he got home early my sister and I were down stairs and he was drunk he could barely stand straight…that was the first night he hit us. After that every night whether we were awake or asleep down stairs or up he would hit us, the only good thing was that he never tried to rape us. It was like that till a couple months after Rosalie and my 8th birthday. It turns out that our next door neighbor had been keeping tabs on dad and had pictures and videos of when he was hitting us and called the police and child services. We were then put under the care of Mary and Michael since Grandma Rosalie and Grandpa Royce had died a year ago. Mary and Michael were no are the best parents I could have ever asked for they were loving supportive and we have been with them ever since." as I finished my story I saw Edwards face and he looked beyond pissed.

"Edward what's wrong?" Bella and I said at the same time.

"nothing." he said in his most calm convincing voice

"Edward I know you now tell me what's wrong" Bella said and while he tried to convince her nothing was wrong I just like before wished I could know what he was thinking and I immediately heard what he was thinking.

_How the hell could my niece's have been going through that without any one knowing for a year! And why the hell did that neighbor wait to get evidence instead of just turning James in! I should hunt him down and kill him! I hate him for what he did to them I will get revenge for them both and Victoria how could she leave her daughters like they are nothing? I hate her too but she wasn't the one that hit them James did and he will die for that. _

_I should have been there. I should have saved them from that monster they call a father. I could have prevented this if I would have looked for them. I'm a terrible uncle. I may hate James for hurting them but I'm just as bad for not saving them._

That was it I couldn't listen to him blame himself for something he had no control over.

"Stop, just stop ok" I said more like yelled to him and that made everyone stop what they were doing and look at me.

"Uncle Edward you can't blame yourself for what happened you could have done nothing to prevent it. My dad was a wonderful dad but our mother ruined him when she left, drinking and hurting us was his way of dealing with it. It may have not been the best way but I love him even after what he did to us. I like that you care enough about both me and my sister enough to want to hunt him down and kill him as revenge for what he did but I don't want that for him he needs help not to die.

Thank you for wanting to help but please don't do anything to him and our mom well she was never there so I don't really have any feelings for her but she doesn't deserve to die either." I said to him and everyone was looking at me like I was crazy because Edward hadn't mentioned, Edward on the other hand was just shocked at what I had said but he knew what I was talking about he knew I had heard his thoughts.

"I didn't know you felt that way about your father and I promise you I won't do anything to him." he said and I stood up form were I was sitting and gave him a hug

"Thank you." was all I could say.

"Will any one like to clue us in?" Emmett asked in an annoyed voice.

"Of course Uncle Emmett." I started to say but stopped at the expression on his face, it was shocked but happy. "OMG I am so sorry that I called you uncle but it just kind of feels that way and" I didn't get a chance to finish because I was cut off by him coming up to me and giving me a big bear hug.

"It's fine and I'm happy that you thin of me as your family." he said and I just smiled and hugged him back.

After that uncle Edward clued everyone in on our conversation and then we went on my very first hunt as a vampire.

**SO THAT WAS THE FIFTH CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**

**I REALLY HOPE THAT CLEARED THINGS UP ABOUT WHY EDWARD IS RELATED TO ELIZABETH AND ROSALIE BUT IF IT'S NOT PM ME AND ILL GLADLY EXPLAINE.**

**I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE STORY SO…**

**PLZ REVIEW!**

***~STEPH A15~***


	6. Chapter 6

_**ROSALIE'S POV**_

_As I was waking up I kept hearing voices it they sounded mad._

"_What do you mean they did that! They had no right to do that!" Mary kept screaming at one of the nurses._

"_I'm sorry ma'am but the doctor that found them thought it was necessary there was just too much damage." the nurse replied_

"_Mary what are you talking about" as I asked she turned around shocked that I was awake and the nurse took that opportunity to leave the room\_

"_hey honey how are you feeling today?" she asked _

"_I feel better physically but emotionally I'm dieing I want my sister back" I said and when I said sister I started crying I just couldn't help it, I want her back._

"_I know you want her back honey but there is nothing we can do to get her back." she said to me._

"_Mary when can I see her? I want to at least say goodbye to her properly." I said still crying._

"_Well you see honey that is kind of why I was arguing with the nurse. The have just informed me that your sister was cremated." when she said this I felt like I was dieing all over again. My sister is dead and now I don't even get to say goodbye to her. Why does this have to be happening to me I haven't been a bad person, does god just hate me? Why is he doing this to me?. _

"_Mary" was all I was able to say as I cried while rocking myself back and fort on the bed. She came and hugged me as I cried and eventually I dozed of and fell asleep._

_My dreams were really just a bunch of memories of me and Elizabeth. Then it all suddenly changed and I was in a dark room and I was hearing a voice but not just any voice it was Elizabeth._

"_Rosalie. I love you." was the first thing it said to me._

" _I will always love you are my twin sister my best friend and I will never forget you. I will always have you in my heart and I hope that I am always in yours. don't forget me, go on with your life. Live the life that we wanted to have, have fun go crazy fall in love get married have kids. Live your life at the fullest." she said and I was speech less. My sister was talking to me and I couldn't come up with one thing to say to her._

"_don't let my death ruin your life. Because I will always be their watching over you. And I swear that if I see you down, sad or depressed I will come back and slap some sense into you." she said trying to make a joke out of the worst possible situation._

"_Rosalie promise me you wont let this affect your life." she said _

"_I promise Elizabeth." I promised and then said " I love you sis."_

"_I love you too." was the last thing I heard and her voice was gone but I was still in the dark room._

_My sister had just said goodbye and so had I. My sister was gone and there was nothing I could do about it. She was gone and I would never be able to see her again._

"_Elizabeth don't leave me! What am I going to do without you! I need you please!" I screamed and cried myself to sleep in my dream like I had in the real world. _

_**MARY'S POV**_

_It has been 2 days since the accident, since Elizabeth's death. Rosalie hadn't taken it too well, who would? This is crazy and neither of these girls deserved any of this. They had already been through so much in their life and thing were finally good. And when I thought things couldn't get any worse I hear a knock on the door._

"_Yes" I said _

"_Are you the legal guardian of Rosalie and Elizabeth Hale" the nurse asked._

"_Yes that's me, do you need something?" I replied_

"_Well as I am sure you are aware of Elizabeth Hale passed away 2 days ago and I just came to inform you that she has been cremated. Her doctor the one who found the girls DR. Cullen decided it would be best because of all the damage on the poor girl's body." the nurse said._

_I felt like they had just killed me all over again one of my "daughters" had just died and I didn't get to see her even to just say goodbye to her. I can't even imagine how Rosalie is going to take the news._

"_What do you mean they did that! They had no right to do that!" I screamed at the nurse._

"_I'm sorry ma'am but the doctor that found them thought it was necessary there was just too much damage." the nurse replied_

"_Mary what are you talking about" oh my god I had woken up Rosalie what was I going to do? I wasn't ready to tell her yet. _

"_Well you see honey that is kind of why I was arguing with the nurse. The have just informed me that your sister was cremated" I told her as best I could holding in my tears trying to be strong for the only daughter I had left._

"_Mary" she said my name and she broke down again and cried while rocking herself in a ball. I held her as she cried and about an hour late I felt her start to relax and soon after that she was asleep. Peacefully asleep in my arms. I loved her and her sister so much but now that Elizabeth is gone I don't know what's going to happen to our family to her plans of the future. I just really hope she can move on from this._


	7. saying goodbye

**HEY PEOPLE THE **_**ITALICS **_**ARE GOING TO BE FOR WHEN ELIZABETH OR EDWARD ARE LISTENING TO SOMEONE'S THOUGHTS OR WHEN ELIZABETH USES HER SECOND POWER.**

**CHAPTER 7: SAYING GOODBYE**

**ELIZABETH'S POV**

I have just gotten back from my first hunt. It was weird and crazy but I loved it. Uncle Edward was the one that took me along with Emmett. I had really gotten to know both of them in the last couple hours we had been together. They were both really nice I loved them already I just hope the rest of the family will like me especially Bella because she is Uncle Edward's mate and I really want to get along with her, she's family. Wow that's was a word I haven't been able to say in a while. Then I remembered something that brought all my happy thoughts to sad ones.

"Elizabeth what's wrong?" Jasper asked

_Rosalie _I thought

"What did you just say? I just herd you in my mind. And Carlisle said your sister is fine." he said.

"What you herd that?" I said shocked

"Yes as clear as if you were saying it out loud." he replied

"Well that's cool I got two super powers" I said with fake excitement.

"So what has you so worried about Rosalie if you know she's fine?" Jasper asked.

"You won't get it so why bother." I said

"Try me." was all he said

"Well my sister and I we were really close we would depend on , listen to, help, give advice to, cry with, laugh with, joke around, go crazy with each other. We had that cliché of a relationship twins have on T.V. we always knew what each other was thinking we would finish each others sentences." I laughed at the happy memories

"I didn't know you guys were that close." he said

"Yeah we were really close and we are identical if you put us side by side I promise you, you will never be able to tell us apart. We talk the same, think the same, walk the same, dress the same and we are identical, it's funny to try and watch people tell us apart. We are like one person in two bodies its crazy how alike we are only Mary and Michael can tell us apart." I said in a better mood than before.

"Wow. I hope I someday get the chance to try and tell you apart." Jasper said

"Yeah me too." I replied

"So you see me and Rosalie have never been apart, ever and if I was in her position I know I would rather die than be without her so I'm really worried that she's going to try and do something stupid." I said

"Hey you know what I think I have and idea" he said

"What?" I asked

"I'll tell you in a bit now follow me." he said but me being the impatient person I am couldn't wait so I listened to his thoughts _I hope this works, I hope this works, it's going to work I'm sure of it._ well that was no help at all but I followed him out of the house and we ran until we were in front of the hospital.

"Jasper what are we doing here?" I asked

"We are here so that you can prevent a tragedy from happening and so that you can say goodbye to your sister properly well at least for now." he said but I was confused really confused.

" I know your confused but remember a while ago how you answered my question in my head not out loud." he said and I nodded " well I'm almost 100% positive that you can do the same thing with Rosalie." as he said this I felt hope that everything was going to be ok, but then I remembered

"Jasper what about my thirst I'm probably going to want to kill her, and I don't want to hurt her." I said with all my hope gone.

"that is why we are going to be outside the hospital not inside, you are going to get to see her from outside her window but she wont get to see you and you wont get tempted by her blood." he said

"OMG Jasper you are a genius!" I said while giving him a hug

"Well I was the youngest major in the confederate army" he said while hugging me back

"Well that was a brilliant plan major when do we start?" he smiled at my choice of words

"We will start right away now I heard Carlisle say that your sister was in room 311 so it's that way." he said while leading the way.

When we got there I saw Mary sitting on a chair that was in the room while Rosalie was sleeping peacefully in the bed. Then a nurse walked in and I watched as Mary was told that I had been cremated that she was never going to see me again, it was horrible I knew that if I could cry I would be. That wasn't the worst part, the worst part was watching Mary give the same news the nurse gave her to Rosalie. I wanted to go in there and tell them both that I wasn't dead well not exactly but I knew that I couldn't, so I had to suffer through the pain of watching my sister suffer because of me. It was a pain that could not be compared to anything in this world, The pain the came with my change into a vampire was nothing compared to this. She looked terrible and I involuntarily found myself doing the same thing that she was doing which was rocking myself back and fort the only difference was that while she had Mary to console her and I had jasper and while she could escape this pain for a while by sleeping I couldn't. I would be able to, I would always have this image of her in my head.

"Ssshhh its ok, its ok" japer kept saying this to me over and over while I dry sobbed into his shoulder because I couldn't actually cry anymore.

"Elizabeth I think we should go they are going to start to wonder where we and are going to come and look for us." jasper said once I had calmed down

"No I'm going to do what we came here to do." I said and he nodded

I calmed down cleared my head and gathered up all the strength I had left in my body and talked to her.

"_Rosalie. I love you_." was the first thing it said to her

"I_ will always love you are my twin sister my best friend and I will never forget you. I will always have you in my heart and I hope that I am always in yours. Don't forget me; go on with your life. Live the life that we wanted to have, had fun go crazy fall in love get married have kids. Live your life at the fullest_." I said to her and I could feel her shock at the sound of my voice in side her head.

"_Don't let my death ruin your life. Because I will always be their watching over you. And I swear that if I see you down, sad or depressed I will come back and slap some sense into you_." I said trying to make a joke out of a bad situation and I guess it worked because I could feel her smile

"_Rosalie promises me you won't let this affect your life._" I said

"I promise Elizabeth." she promised and then said "I love you sis."

"I love you too." was the last thing I said to her but I couldn't bring myself to get out of her head so I just quietly listened to her thoughts. _My sister had just said goodbye and so had I. My sister was gone and there was nothing I could do about it. She was gone and I would never be able to see her again._

"_Elizabeth don't leave me! What am I going to do without you! I need you please!" _she screamed so loud and then just like a while ago in the room cried herself to sleep but in her dreams this time.

I wanted so badly to tell her that I was alive but I know that I couldn't so I couldn't help but so the same thing that she was.

We were both grieving over the loss of a sister. But I have to have hope that we will one day be reunited.

**JASPERS POV**

As Elizabeth was telling me about her sister I had an idea that I was sure was going to work or at least I was hoping it was going to work. So I told her to follow me and she did when we got to the place were my great plan was going to take place aka the hospital. I told her the plan and she was so happy I was sure I would be able to sense her happiness a mile away.

But thing went down hill fast. When we were out side Rosalie's room we saw the nurse giving Rosalie's and Elizabeth's foster mom Mary the news of Elizabeth's cremation. Elizabeth started to break down fast but didn't completely break till Rosalie woke up and Mary gave her the news.

Rosalie and Elizabeth were so alike it was crazy and I wasn't talking about the way they looked. They both started to do the same thing without knowing it. And the pain they were both feeling it was the exact same pain it didn't even matter that Elizabeth was a vampire because I couldn't tell them apart from each other. It brought me to my knees in two ways one the obvious one the pain and two to try and console Elizabeth as she rocked her self on the floor just like Mary was trying to do with Rosalie in the room.

When they both finally calmed down (at the same time) I told Elizabeth that we should go home but she refused and said that she was going to do what we came here to do and I just nodded.

I mean what can I do I cant drag her away so I just waited patiently while she talked to her sister. She started to feel happy and hopeful again and I guess that made all that we had both gone through tonight worth it.

She then smiled gave me a big hug said thank you and we ran home.

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**

**I WOULD LIKE TO TELL YOU GUYS THAT ELIZABETH'S POWERS ARE MIND READING BUT SHE CAN TURN IT ON AND OFF UNLIKE EDWARD AND SHE CAN ALSO TALK TO PEOPLE IN THEIR MINDS.**

**PLZ REVIEW!.!.!**

***~STEPH A15~***


	8. aftermath

**I KNOW IT TOOK LONG BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE:)**

**CHAPTER 8**

**JASPER'S POV**

As we ran home Elizabeth's emotions were changing so fast from happy to sad to angry it was starting to give me a headache. We were only a couple of minutes away from the house and I was curios to see what she would do and to see how much trouble I would get in for taking her to the hospital.

When we arrived at the house every one was staring at us and I wasn't really worried about me Elizabeth on the other hand was feeling alone and sad and I wanted to comfort her but we had a lot of explaining to do and she wasn't up to it at the moment, so it was going to be my job. Edward was just looking at me as if to say explain so I replayed in my head all of the things that had happened in the past 2 and a half hours.

"_What do I do? Edward help me."_ I said to Edward in my mind when I was done explaining to him what happened.

Then Elizabeth ran to Edward and started sobbing into his chest. Everyone looked at her for a moment but then they turned their attention back to me asking me to explain what had happened.

**ELIZABETH'S POV**

When we walked into the house everyone was staring at Jasper and I. I don't know what to do I just don't feel like explaining to them what just happened. I have just said goodbye to the only person that has never left my side, I just said goodbye to my best friend my sister my twin. I just really need a hug right now, and Uncle Edward is the only real family member I have here so I ran to him. Him being able to read my mind would mean that he would know what was going on and how I felt. When I got to him I started to cry or more like sob because I couldn't really cry anymore.

"_uncle Edward how am I going to survive without her we are both like one half of a whole, I miss her already and it has only been a couple of hours since I woke up. Will this pain I feel, this loss ever go away?" _I asked him with my thoughts because I was almost 100% sure that I would not have been able to speak.

"Yes it will. Just give it some time everything will eventually get better. I'll help you through this we all will, you are not alone you have us and we will never leave you." he said while stroking my hair and trying to comfort me while I sobbed into his shoulder.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Jasper and Elizabeth had been gone for hours and no one had any idea where they were and as you can probably tell I am freaking out! Where did they go and why was it taking so long.

That's when they both walked in, Jasper showed me Elizabeth's emotions and I was shocked because I had no idea what had happened. Then jasper showed me what they had been doing while they were gone then in his thoughts he said to me _"What do I do? Edward help me."_ That's when Elizabeth ran straight at me and hugged me while she sobbed into my chest. _"uncle Edward how am I going to survive without her we are both like one half of a whole, I miss her already and it has only been a couple of hours since I woke up. Will this pain I feel this loss ever go away?" _she asked me with her thoughts

Then I said to her "Yes it will. Just give it some time everything will eventually get better. I'll help you through this we all will, you are not alone you have us and we will never leave you."

Everyone was staring at the three of us and wanting to know what was going on, but I didn't think it we should talk about this while Elizabeth was still here so I signaled Jasper to come here and take her up stairs. As soon and she felt someone trying to take her away from me she tightened her grip on me.

"Elizabeth honey it's just Jasper go with him up to my room while I explain to everyone what happened." I said to her. She nodded and went with Jasper up the stairs.

"Is she ok?" Esme asked."Why is she like that Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Is she hurt? Did someone do something to her?" Dustin asked.

"Dude what happened?" asked Emmett.

"Edward what's going on?" Bella asked.

"And why was she with Jasper all this time?" Alice asked.

"Ok I will answer your questions but ask me one at a time I can't answer that many all at once." I said to them.

They nodded then I answered all their questions and when I was done no one really knew what to say so we were just quiet and waiting for someone to break the silence. At the end it was Alice who broke the since by coming over and hugging me and telling me "I can see that everything will be ok Edward, you don't have to worry so much."

"I know I just met her but her sister and I are her only living relatives she has and she can't be with her sister right now so I'm all she has and I don't know what to do I feel so helpless. Right now I can feel all her pain and trust me it is just as bad as the pain from a transformation and I don't know what to do to make it stop." I said to everyone my voice breaking a couple of times.

"Edward you herd Alice she will be ok so don't worry so much, there is nothing that you could do to keep her from hurting but you can be there to help her through just like the rest of us will be." Esme said while coming over to hug me.

"Thanks Esme, if you all don't mind I'm going to go check on Elizabeth." I said to them.

"I'll go with you Edward "Bella told me.

I walked up the stairs with Bella in silence hearing Elizabeth's sobbing coming from my room. When we got to my room I hesitated in going in but I had Bella's support and that's all I needed. We walked in Elizabeth didn't even notice till I was next to her jasper passed her of to me and quietly left the room.

"Hey honey do you feel better?" I asked her hopping for a yes.

"I honestly don't know what to feel other than sadness." she answered.

"Elizabeth do you like kids?" Bella asked her out of nowhere.

"Yes I do, I love kids." she said to Bella. Where wad Bella going with this?

"Well would you like to meet my daughter?" she asked her and I was shocked that she would actually trust Elizabeth enough to introduce her to Renesmee.

"I didn't know you had a daughter, but yes I would love to meet yours and Uncle Edward's daughter." she said and her mood had totally changed from unbearable pain to excitement. Bella was a genius! Then a couple seconds later Alice appeared at the door with a smiling Renesmee.

"Mommy Daddy!" she said excitedly. Bella went over and took her from Alice and brought her over to the bed.

"Elizabeth I would like you to meet our daughter and I guess your niece or cousin Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Renesmee I would like you to meet Elizabeth." she introduced them Renesmee was happy and smiling and waving at Elizabeth and Elizabeth couldn't stop smiling.

"Hi it's nice to meet you will you be my friend and read a book with me?" Renesmee said to Elizabeth.

"Yes I will be your friend and I will read with you. What book do you want to read?" Elizabeth said after getting over the shock of Renesmee was talking perfectly at the age she looked, you see Renesmee now was 6 months old but looked like a big one year old. She was still growing fast but it had slowed down a bit.

"I want to read twilight it's my favorite book and mommy and daddy's story." she said to Elizabeth and Elizabeth was confused so I explained. "The volturi wrote our story into a fictional book and it is now one of the most popular books out there. It is over 300 pages long and some how it is really accurate as to how the things in our life happened. Renesmee has really gotten into reading it she is almost done with it but we have been informed by the volturi that there will be a sequel coming out in the next month or so." by the time I was done explaining her jaw had dropped.

"Why did the volturi who ever they are write a story about your life?" she asked

"The volturi are the rulers of the vampire world they make the rules and if you want to know why they wrote the books you should read them." I said laughing a little at the end.

"Fine don't tell me. Renesmee honey lets go get your book so that we can read it and find out your dads secrets." she said and Renesmee nodded then they both left the room and went to look for the book.

"You're a genius you know that" I said kissing Bella.

"Yes I know." she replied.

**WELL THERE IS MY 8****TH**** CHAPTER IN FINDING MY WAY I HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. BUT I WOULD LOVE OT KNOW WHAT YOU LIKED OR DISLIKED SO PLZ REVIEW**

**PLZ REVIEW, PLZ REVIEW, PLZ REVIE**

***~STEPH A15~***


	9. Panic Attack

**CHAPTER 9**

**ROSALIE'S POV**

It has been two months since the accident two months since I last saw my sister two months since I said goodbye to my sister, and two months of being all alone.

It has been the worst two months of my existence. I got really depressed when I got home from the hospital. Every where I turned everything I owned reminded me of her, I couldn't believe or except that she was gone and never coming back.

I wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep I wouldn't even move unless you forced me to do so. Mary took me to see the doctor when I started having panic attacks. She thinks I have a problem, well I DON'T! It's just that I am going through something really hard for me and it's normal that sometimes I freak out a little. But according to the doctor I have a panic and anxiety disorder so I have to go see a therapist twice a week and I have to take antidepressants every day, it all makes me feel like I am a freak with problems.

I'm sad so what! It's not like they have never been sad before, they just need to learn to leave me alone and mind their own business.

I will be going of to school in the next couple of days and to tell you the truth I am just glad I'm getting away from Mary and Michael. I was really excited to go to college with Elizabeth you know meet new people, do new things, fall in love, have fun, go crazy that sort of thing. But now I really don't care about doing any of that or my future. I mean what kind of a future can I have if I'm all alone and any future that I can have I don't want it.

**A week later**

Today I am moving officially into my new apartment. It wasn't too big or to small but just perfect or at least that's what Elizabeth had called it. I have been moving my stuff and Elizabeth's in here for the past two days. I know what you're thinking why are you moving your dead sister's things into your new apartment but I wasn't just going to leave them with Mary and Michael; I don't know what they will do to them. So today was the first day I will be sleeping here. I'm excited but I am sad that Elizabeth isn't here. I am also not used to living alone so well see how it goes.

**3 days later**

I can't breath my body is shaking I can't stop crying my heart is raising. What do I do I have never gone through a panic attack alone, usually Mary is there to help me calm down but I'm alone. The realization that I am all lone makes it all worse I start shaking harder and my heart is beating so fast and hard that it is starting to hurt real bad. I do the only thing I can do I go into the kitchen I get a brown paper bag like the ones you use to put your lunch in then I go to my room I lay down on my bead and I try my best to breath in and out with the help of the bag. It takes me about 5-8 minutes before my breathing is back to normal but I just can't stop crying. If Elizabeth was here this wouldn't be happening and if it was she would be here to help me through it, I wouldn't feel all alone all the time I would have someone to help me through this. I hate my life! Why couldn't I have died in the car accident with Elizabeth? That way I would at least be with her in the other world. And at that moment I decided I was going to kill myself…yeah I was going to commit suicide.

**EDWARD'S POV**

It has been over two months since Elizabeth joined our family. I love that I have her here but it's painful to watch her go through her day like a zombie. She has gotten really close to Bella at first I didn't know why but then Bella told me it was because she can relate to what she is going through because she went through the same thing when I left her. She also got close to Dustin he is trying to help her learn to control her blood lust so that she can some day soon be able to see Rosalie. I know Elizabeth and the others haven't notice it but Dustin is starting to get really strong feelings for Elizabeth. He doesn't think it is appropriate to tell her yet because of what she is going through the only reason I know is because I can read his mind. When I found out I was happy but concerned I knew that Elizabeth wasn't ready for this kind of relationship. So I had a long talk with Dustin on what was happening and he calmly explained to me what he had been feeling but that he also knew it was too soon for Elizabeth so that he would wait till she was ready. I told him that I was ok with him liking her and that I was glad that was willing to wait, the only thing he asked was that I keep this a secret from the rest of the family and I agreed only because I knew that with everyone knowing specially Emmett Elizabeth would for sure find out.

Besides Bella and Dustin Elizabeth had also gotten close to me Jasper and Renesmee. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Emmett were the ones that Elizabeth hasn't really had a chance to talk to; in time I know that they will all become really close.

Today Emmett and I were going to pay a little visit to Rosalie just to see how she was. We hadn't told Elizabeth or anyone else because we didn't know how she would be and if there wasn't any good news we might as well not tell them of our visit.

"So are you excited?" Emmett asked

"What do you mean?" I replied

"To see your second niece dude. Do you think their identical?" he said

"Yes I'm excited but I'm more worried as to how she is copping with Elizabeth not being with her. The way Elizabeth describes her they should be identical." I said

"Why did you chose to tell me you were coming and nobody else?" he asked

"I think it's because you can always make me laugh in a bad situation and if Rosalie isn't copping well I know I'm going to need your humor to get me through that" I explained

"Oh. Well I hope I don't have to cheer you up, because that will be a pain in the ass you are the hardest to one to make laugh." he said

I just laughed at what he said because it was true it was hard to make me laugh and because I was also hopping that he didn't need to cheer me up

It only took a couple minutes to get to Rosalie's apartment.

"Let's go I want to meet this girl, she sounds cool." Emmett said when I wouldn't move.

"Okay let's go." I said and got out of the car

"What floor does she live on?" he asked

"Third floor apartment 310" I replied

We smelled blood the second we stepped on the third floor which made us both stop in our tracks.

"You don't think it's her right?" I asked Emmett needing someone to calm me down because I have to admit I was freaking out.

"No, I'm sure it's not her I mean what are the odds?" he said

"Let's go" I said.

The closer we got to her door the stronger the smell got. Now I was freaking out and I could tell that Emmett was too. When we were in front of her door our worries were confirmed this was were the smell was coming from. I was frozen with fear and Emmett was wishing it was just a paper cut. I slowly knocked on the door and no answer, and then Emmett knocked much louder than me and still no answer. That's when I had, had enough and I kicked the door open. Emmett looked at me but I ignored it and walked in. there was nothing unusual about the kitchen or the living room but as we got closer to the bedroom we were hit with the smell of blood a lot of it, good thing we hunted last night. Emmett opened the door and there she was, Emmett and I couldn't believe what we were seeing. Rosalie was laying on her bed with at lest 4 empty bottles of prescription pills on the floor will there was some pills scattered around her bed. There was also a lot of blood on the bed coming from the cuts she had made on her legs her arms and her stomach. She was still breathing and her heart was beating slowly but she was still alive.

"What do we do?" Emmett asked

"We can't let her die." I said

"Carlisle, we should call Carlisle" he said

"He won't get here in time!" I said raising my voice.

"Then what do we do I'm not strong enough to turn her and you have only turned Bella and she was your mate so it's not the same." Emmett said freaking out.

"Emmett shut up and listen. We will take her to the car in the next 10 seconds and I will bite her you are going to pull me away if you see that I can't stop. My venom alone won't help her heal and turn fast enough so you will have to bite her as well. Do you understand?" he just nodded

I picked Rosalie up carefully and then both Emmett and I ran at vampire speed to the car. When we got there I didn't hesitate and I bit her and injected as much as my venom as I could before I started to lose control when I pulled away it was Emmett's turn he didn't think he was strong enough but I knew that he was. Then he bit her and got as much venom as he could into her before he lost control, then thankfully he pulled back. We had gotten enough venom to turn her, so Emmett got in the passenger seat and drove home while I stayed in the back with Rosalie. When we hit the road the screams started. This was going to be a long ride home.

**ELIZABETH'S POV**

I was playing on the porch with Renesmee when I heard Edwards's car coming up the road but it was going at almost 200mph and you could hear someone's screams so I knew something was wrong. When they pulled up Emmett got out of the passenger side at the speed of light opened the back door and helped Edward carry out a screaming blond girl covered in blood.

"Carlisle!" Edward called more like screamed

Carlisle along with everyone else was immediately outside. When they saw the scene they all froze.

"Edward, Emmett what have you done?" Esme said in a low voice

"Carlisle…" Edward said ignoring Esme.

That snapped Carlisle out of it and he went over to Edward when he got there he was shocked. Everyone then went up to see what was going on but I was scared because I didn't know if I had enough control to not harm the human girl even more than she already was. The curiosity got the best of me and I went to see what was going on. I picked up Renesmee from where she was at and went over to where everyone was standing. When I got there everyone's eyes were on me I had no idea why but they were. My best guess was that they were waiting for me to snap and kill the blond. When I looked at the girl in Edward's arms I understood why they were looking at me like that.

Rosalie my twin sister was in his arms covered in blood screaming out in pain. What had they done to her! I am going to kill them both!

**EWARD'S POV**

_What had they done to her! I am going to kill them both!_

Was the first and only thing on Elizabeth's mind.

"Elizabeth calm down." I said calmly.

"You are really asking me to calm down when you are come home carrying my twin sister covered in blood and screaming because you obviously bit her!" she yelled at me.

"Yes I am asking you to calm down and listen to what happened before you do anything you'll later regret." I said to her.

"Yeah Elizabeth it's no what it seams." Emmett said to her. I looked at jasper asking him for help and he thankfully was able to calm her down a bit.

"Fine I will listen to what you have to say" she said to Emmett and I then turned to Carlisle "is she going to be okay?"

"She will be fine but she is starting to change and as I am sure you remember it is really painful so there will be a lot of screaming." he said to her.

"Edward lets get her inside, take her to my study." Carlisle said to me

"No, take her to my room." Elizabeth said and I don't think any of us wanted to argue with her so I just nodded.

I took Rosalie to Elizabeth's room then I went back down stairs to the living room where they were all waiting for me but I could easily see that Elizabeth was staring Emmett down.

"_HELP! EDWARD DO SOMETHING SHE IS CREAPING ME OUT!" _It seemed funny but it was true.

"So Edward Emmett explain yourselves." Elizabeth said in a monotone voice before I even sat down.

It took us a while but Emmett and I finally finished telling the story.

"I'm sorry Uncle Edward Emmett I should have never raised my voice or thought those things. I am truly sorry will you both please for give Me." she said and if she could have cried she would be right now.

"You don't need to apologize honey we know it is hard for you to see your sister in this state. We know because it's hard for us as well but the difference is, is that we didn't know her so we are not connected to her in the way you are. She is your sister and it was only natural that you would react like that." I said to her

"Yeah don't worry about it." Emmett said

"Thank you both for forgiving me, but most of thank you for saving her I owe you my life." she said to us and coming over to hug us both.

"Your welcome" Emmett and I said

"Now if you don't mind I am going to go see my sister." she said before leaving the room.

**OK GUYS THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER. **

**VOCAB FOR ANYONE THAT DOESN'T KNOW WHAT THESE THINGS ARE. **

**ANXIETY**

**feeling of worry: **nervousness or agitation, often about something that is going to happen

**ANXIETY DISORDER**

**psychiatric disorder characterized by anxiety: **a psychiatric disorder causing feelings of persistent anxiety, e.g. panic disorder or post-traumatic stress disorder

**PANIC ATTACK:**

**short period of panic: **a sudden overpowering feeling of fear or anxiety that prevents somebody from functioning, often triggered by a past or present source of anxiety

**PANIC DISORDER**

**susceptibility to panic attacks: **a condition in which somebody has recurrent panic attacks

**DEPRESSION**

**1. sadness: **a state of unhappiness and hopelessness

**2. psychiatric disorder: **a psychiatric disorder showing symptoms such as persistent feelings of hopelessness, dejection, poor concentration, lack of energy, inability to sleep, and, sometimes, suicidal tendencies

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT I WROTE THIS CHAPTER OVER AND OVER AND I JUST WASN'T HAPPY WITH IT, AND I DIDN'T WANT TO PUT UP SOMETHING THAT I DIDN'T LIKE AND KNEW YOU GUYS WEREN'T GOING TO LIKE EITHER SO I HOPE YOU LIKED WHAT THIS CHAPTER ENDED UP BEING.**

**THIS CHAPTER MEANS A LOT TO ME BECAUSE I HAVE PANIC ATTACKS AND ANXIETY I JUST STARTED GETTING THEM THIS YEAR IN FEBUARY SO I CAN RELATE TO IT IN A WEIRD WAY. I WROTE THIS CHAPTER AFTER I HAD A PANIC ATTACK SO IT WAS LIKE MY OWN LITTLE THERAPY SESSION, I AM STILL LEARNING HOW TO CONTROL THEM SO IT HELPED ME CALM DOWN A LOT WHEN I WROTE THIS.**

**SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. IF YOU LIKED IT OR DIDN'T LIKE IT, IF IT WAS TOO PERSONAL AND IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ON ANXIETY AND PANIC ATTACKS YOUR FREE TO ASK ME.**

**PS:ME HAVING ANXIETY AND PANIC ATTACKS DOESN'T MEAN I'M CRAZY OR MENTALY HANDICAPED.**

**ALSO I JUST POSTED A POLL ON MY PAGE ASKING YOU TO VOTE ON WHAT STORY YOU GUYS WANTED ME TO FINISH FIRST SO PLEASE VOTE:)**

**LOVE YOU GUYS. **

**PLZ REVIEW,PLZ REVIEW, PLZ REVIW**

***~STEPH A15~***


	10. Waking up

CHAPTER 10

EDWARDS POV

It has been over 2 days since Emmett and I brought Rosalie home her transformation is almost over. I really hope she doesn't hate me for doing this to her. Elizabeth is thankful but it's still really hard for her to see her twin sister in so much pain and not to be able to do anything to help her. I feel so guilty for doing this but I had no other choice, I couldn't just let her die. All I can do now is hope for the best.

ELIZABETH'S POV

My sister's transforation is almost over, I can tell because she isn't screaming as much as she was before. Every scream is like they are stabing me, but it's almost over and I'm happy because I will finally be with my sister.

ROSALIE'S POV

It hurts so much I cant stand it, I scream but all it does is increase the pain. When will it end? What did I ever do to deserve this?why won't death come and relieve me friom this pain?

HOURS LATER

It feels like I have been burning for days on end and the pain is finally starting to decrease. I can now feel my toes and the tips of my fingers but as the pain leaves some places of my body it gets worse in my heart, it burns so badly i honestly don't know how it can get worse. Why won't someone help me?

ONE HOUR LATER

"AAHHH!" I scream out in pain for what seams like the millionth time the only difference is that my heart has stopped beating and there is no more pain. When I open my eyes I am in a strange room with strange people staring at me and then I see...?

I was kind of freaked out at first but then i realized my plan had worked

"I can't believe it worked." i said in a whisper

I'm finally with my sister! But that means that I will never be able to see Mary and Michael ever it worth it? and thinking about not seeing them again made me start crying well more like sobbing.

EDWARDS POV

Rosalie's heart had just stopped and we were all waiting in her room so she could wake up. When she opened her eyes she was confused and didn't know who we were but she didn't move from where she was. When she saw Elizabeth she started to sob and she hugged her knees close to her.

"Rosalie honey it's me it's going to be ok" Elizabeth says as she got on the bed and hugged her tightly.

"it's ok" she repeated as Rosalie just rocked herself back and forth.

"Rosalie look at me." Elizabeth said to her. Rosalie slowly opened her eyes and looked at her.

"is it really you or is this just a trick my mind is playing on me?" Rosalie asked

"yes it is and we are finally together again" Elizabeth said hugging Rosalie close to her.

"are we dead and in heaven?"

"yes we are dead but we are not in heaven we are still in Washington"

"are we gohst?"

"no we are vampire."

"what?"

"yeah it turns out they do exist and we are one of them now"

"oh…cool" Rosalie said and then they both started laughing.

"hey who are these people that keep staring at me like I'm an alien" Rosalie asked

"oh they are the people that saved us from death"

"are you going to introduce me or am I going to have to do this myself?" Rosalie asked 'I'll introduce you come on" she said while pulling her off the bed

"these are Carlisle ,Esme, Emmett ,Dustin ,Belle ,Alice ,Jasper and-"

"Edward?" she asked staring at me

"yes do you know who I am?" I asked her

"I thought you died from the influenza years ago along with your parents." I said

"yeah I was shocked too when I saw him but yes he is the Edward Grandma told us of." Elizabeth said to her

"oh well it's nice to meet you uncle Edward." she said

"it's nice to meet you too, Elizabeth has told us a lot about you." I said to her

"can I ask you some thing?" she said to me

"sure"

"how did I become a vampire and did it have anything to do with me being bured alive?" she asked.

I explained to her the whole prosses with the help of Carlisle until she understood.

"may I ask who bit me?" she asked

"It was Emmett and I, we found you just in time to save your life."

"oh"she said then looked at Elizabeth then at the floor

"I'm sorry" she said out of no where we were all confused until Elizabeth spoke

"what the hell were you thining?"

"I wasn't thinking straight I was in the middle of a panic attack I'm sorry"

"since when do you have panic attacks"Elizabeth asked quietly

"since you died!" she replied

SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT BUT I HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED IT:)

PLZ REVIEW,PLZ REVIEW,PLZ REVIEW

~*STEPH A15*~


	11. Save Fanfiction

VERY IMPORTANT! YOU MUST SIGN THIS ONLINE OR FANFICTION WILL BE SHUT DOWN. ALL FAN ART, FAN VIDEOS ETC...PLEASE! WE NEED 100,000 BY THE 25TH! wh. gov /lUHPr (Fanfic wouldn't let me put the link in. So its all separate, just take out the spaces) 


End file.
